An Unexpected Beginning
by AveryMadison1
Summary: I'm a twenty four year old with no life named Ro, who just got offered a job by an old man in a grey outfit. Only problem I have no idea what the job is, just that I'm working for Thorin Oakinshield of Durin Industries. What could possibly go wrong? Probably everything. Modern Hobbit! *Postponed*
1. An Unexpected Job

I sat in the rather small Bag End Cafe. _A random twenty four with no life._ To be more exact. Bilbo Baggins, the owner, sat in front of me. "What's wrong Ro?" He asked as I finished up my book. "Nothing...why do you ask?" I scoffed in reply. He made a look of disgust. Bilbo was pretty much my _only_ friend who understood me in all of Middle Earth. I don't know why he keeps trying to get me to work; I like exploring, stridering to be more exact. "You need to get out and explore." He answered wriggling his nose.  
"Says the man who constantly says, 'I am a Baggins and Baggins stay in Bag End!'" He seemed shocked at that i quoted his favorite sentence.  
"Go do something productive with your life-now!" I stared at him then slowly answered, "I am doing something productive-finishing my book."  
Bilbo rolled his eyes at me and got up muttering about me and my life. Why should he care anyways? It's not like he's my father or anything. Well technically he is the only thing close to family. After my mother died my father wasn't around much, and my brother ran away 3 years ago.  
Anyways as I was reading an old man wearing a grey outfit sat down in front of me. "Aurora Lorien if I'm not mistaken. Gandalf Mithrandir at your service," he said as I stared at him.  
I was taken aback by him. I just stared at him. "...um can I help you, Gandalf...the Gray?" I asked. He smiled at his nickname. "I should go by that. Anyways a friend of mine is looking for an employee to fill in a job and I believe you would be very good for it-" he placed he hands on the table-"Thorin Durin or more commonly known as Thorin Oakinshield." Okay... I'm listening now.  
"What kind of job?"  
"He didn't say but Erebor is very far from Shire. So you will be living there, my friend Gloin I believe has gotten you an apartment." I stared in awe. _How does he know I'll say yes? I don't even know if I'll say yes._ "Um..." I stopped myself and sent a pleading look at Bilbo who shuffled over. "Can I help you to anything?" Bilbo asked looking at Gandalf's long gray ponytail. Gandalf smiled at him and turned to open a cafe menu. "Yes I will a little chamomile tea if you don't mind." Bilbo shook his head and walked over to the counter.  
"Now this will be good for you. It's settled. I shall see you soon. Once you call Gloin he will get everything ready." He handed me a card with a phone number written on it. Before I could protest Gandalf was gone.  
Bilbo came back with his tea. "Where...where did he go?" He stuttered raising his pointer finger. I stared at card ad if it were poison. Bilbo casually sat down and picked up the card. "Gloin?" He emphasized "well you can't possibly consider it, but being you I can imagine you agreeing to It."  
"Hey! Well you're right. I mean I just got offered a free job. How cool is that?" I rubbed the back of my neck. "It's dangerous! A man just randomly walked up to you and offered a 'job' that could possibly lead to your death." Bilbo replied thinking way too negatively.

* * *

When I got back to Rivendell Resort, I pondered a lot. Elrond, the owner, believed I was walking to my own unexpected catastrophe. He was a family friend who took me and my brother in after our mother's death.  
Arwen looked at the card. She was a gifted student at Valinor University and Elrond's daughter. "I don't know, Aurora. It would be a good experience for you and you don't really have a degree in...anything." I flopped onto my bed, "don't remind me."  
I looked at it for most of the night. _498-563_. I shrugged my shoulders and called the number. The phone rang for a few seconds before someone picked up. "Gloin speaking." He said in a husky voice.  
"This is Aurora Lorien and Gandalf told me to call this number for the uh... job."  
"Oh! Oh! Yes, miss. Your plane will be leaving tomorrow at five pm. My friend Bofur will be picking you up so look for him. Any questions?" He asked as I hastily wrote everything down.  
"Huh? Oh yes, yes. What exactly is the position I'm taking?"  
"He hasn't said yet." Then he hung up.  
I looked at the phone. _What could possibly go wrong? Everything._

* * *

In the morning I packed.

I hated to leave everyone. It was my home here. But if I was stuck here, Bilbo would yell at me every day for not doing something productive. When I finished, it was around 3:50. _Couple more hours._ I changed into my blue short sleeve shirt, rolled up jeans, and my snake pattern wedged sandals. I grabbed all of my suitcases (which wad three) and my fringe purse, and closed my door one last time. Bilbo had made me a huge basket of stuff from the Cafe. I tried my best not to be emotional but it didn't work. He started crying then I joined in too.

I will be all alone somewhere in a new city." Ms. Lorien, are you okay?" The woman who controlled papers glanced at me nervously. "Huh? Oh, yeah yeah, it's okay." I took deep breath in. It will be okay… Just calm down. Look at the people around. They are not scared and you are a twenty four year old. She handed me my paper and I walked into the plane.  
2 _hours later..._  
It was already dark and raining heavily, when the plane finally landed on the Main Airport. The lights of city were glittering in the pools of water all around, shining brightly in darkness like little suns of every color. When I grabbed my luggage I looked around for the Bofur guy. As I walked to the exit I came upon a guy with a huge sign that screamed ' _Aurora Lorien_ '. He had a big floppy hat and a beard. He wore a regular outfit with boots. "Hi, I'm Ro Lorien," I introduced myself. He smiled. Bofur.  
As we rode down the streets of Erebor, we talked of random topics. Bofur would tell good places to eat, places to shop, and historic landmarks. "That is where you'll be staying." He pointed to a giant building. "Really?" I asked. He stopped there. "Top Floor."

* * *

I found my room and opened the door when a football whizzed past my head. "Hey look out!" A voice yelled. I walked further into the suite when I saw two boys, one with blonde hair the other with brown hair. "What are you doing in my suite?" I demanded. "This is ours!" The brown haired yelled. We argued for a bit before I gave up.

I looked around and walked up the stairs into an open room that was decorated in teal and flopped onto the bed.  
 **A/n: So…yes, no, maybe so?**


	2. Day 1

**Day 1**  
I woke up the next morning to screams. I still had the same clothes on. Quickly I pulled my hair into a ponytail and walked downstairs.  
"Who screamed!?" I said. The two boys were still there. "That was Kili he got mad and screamed." The blonde said.  
"Who are you anyways?" I asked. "I'm Fili and that's Kili. Who are you?" The blonde (who was Fili) answered.  
"Ro."  
Just then a door slammed shut and footsteps came down. I turned to see a man with slick backed black hair and a sort of beard beginning. I stared at him not realizing he asked me something. "What?" I asked as Fili and Kili chuckled behind me. "I asked who you were." He growled. "...she's Ro, uncle." Kili piped up.  
"So you must be the new one I asked for Gandalf to find." I nodded my head losing my trains of thoughts.  
He glared at me and I quickly returned the glare. "Fair enough," he said "hopefully you won't quit."  
"Quit what?" I asked.  
"Your job, as their nanny. They will be taken care of everyday, so you will be living here, while making their breakfasts and lunches. We always go out at night when I am finished. If you need them use this"-he threw me a whistle- "also they will come when you whistle."  
I looked at the sliver whistle and said, "so their dogs?" I threw the whistle back when he turned to face me. "They are my nephews and you will not use this aggression around them, do I make myself clear?" Their uncle glared at me.  
I saluted him, "yes sir." The boys laughed.  
He handed me a piece of paper. A contract from Thorin Oakinshield, I should be happy. No one ever gets to work at Durin Industries, what am I even saying I don't even work there! I raised a brown but bent down to sign it on the glass table. "There you go, Thorin." I handed him the sheet. He growled a bit and walked off leaving the three of us alone. _Does he always growl?_

Fili smiled at me, "I like you, unlike the others." I raised a brow and walked into the kitchen followed by them. "How long did they last?" I asked putting a pan on the stove. "A week at the most," Kili answered. I dropped the egg I was holding. "A week!?" I exclaimed not realizing the egg was a mess on the tiled floor. "Well…have you met us? The last one we had lasted two hours." They said in unison. I laughed while getting out a new egg and placing its insides on the pan. They told me of everything they did to the others before me but said they liked me and wouldn't hurt me, _too_ bad. I ended up making eggs and bacon for them. While they ate at the bar, I made myself some French toast. "This is delicious!" Kili said with his mouth full of eggs. "Thank you, my friend Bilbo taught me," I answered.

…

After Breakfast they played and did whatever. Lunch was just frozen pizza. Afterwards I got on my laptop and emailed Bilbo.

 _Day one._

 _Eh, could be better. I made your famous eggs for Fili and Kili and they begged for more. They each had ten! My boss hates me, Thorin Oakinshield. So ya, um anything going on there? It's my first day and I already miss you guys. Turns out I didn't go to my death._

 _You know we could use a great cook by the name of Bilbo Baggins. So tonight we're heading to some famous restaurant here called, Alfrid's. Hopefully its good but nothing can compare to Bag End Cafe. Talk to you later I guess._

 _Ro._

I breathed in and reread it a couple of times. Fili came up beside me on the couch. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Are you going to wear that to the restaurant?"

"Why?"

"Because you slept in it."

"True. Maybe I should change." I stood up with my computer and walked to my room.

I pulled out my short sleeve black dress, and kept my shoes the same. I curled my hair when Bilbo FaceTimed me.

"I got your email and NO!" he said as I finished up.

"Why not?"

"I am a Baggins of Bag End not a Took!" I knew he would say that sooner or later.

"Ya well I'm hungry and I want to go eat." I backed up at bit to show Bilbo my outfit. "What do you think?"

I twirled around to let him see the full outfit. Bilbo slowly nodding his head in approval. "On a scale from one to ten…" he trailed off, arching an eyebrow as he analyzed me from head to toe. "…eleven," he smirked. I laughed in reply, giving him a charming little grin. Just then a knock on the door ended the cheerful conversation. "Come in," I said when Thorin walked in. I turned to Bilbo's face. "Got to go, talk to you later," I ended the FaceTime.

I grabbed my purse and walked casually down the stairs where Fili and Kili were with the mouths wide open. "You'll attract flies," I answered. "…Wow…" The two said together.

…

"So…" Thorin said while we waited for our foods "…how were they today?" Before I could say anything Kili spoke, "she's the best." I felt my cheeks turn red. "Well…I wouldn't say I was 'the best'-"

"-uncle we never want her to leave! Can she stay forever!?" Fili interrupted. Okay now I'm definitely embarrassed. Thorin looked over at me. "If its fine with Ro, its fine with me." Yup, definitely embarrassed. I silently nodded my head as the food comes out followed by a pimpled ugly man. "How's the food?" he asked as I was about to gag at his appearance "Alfrid Lickspittle, owner."

 **A/n: Fili and Kili are about 10 and 8. Just so you know. I don't know yet how this is going to go but I got an idea. If you like it follow, favorite, review what you hate and love I like hearing feedback to know how good or terrible I'm doing.**


	3. Day 7

**Day 7**

It's been a week now since I came to Erebor. Today the boys are going to Durin Industries to supposedly learn about the company. I will be going along. Yay!

…

Durin Industries is huge. While I'm walking around, I accidently run into a tall man. He turns around, his face red with anger. "Watch where you're walking, sprite." He's bald with tattoos on his head along with a long beard. (I found where his hair went). "Sorry, just admiring the _friendly_ environment." I said letting the acid seep into my voice.

Just as he's about to punch me in the face an older man with white hair stops him. "Dwalin and Balin madam," the older one says "he gets angry easily."

Dwalin angrily walks off cursing. Balin leads me to a large room where ten men stood talking. Balin cleared his throat, "laddies this is Aurora Lorien." They all introduced themselves to me. Dwalin, Balin, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Ori, Nori, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur.

Just as everyone is talking and cracking off jokes, Bombur fell onto the floor-his chair literally broke while he was sitting on it. "I told you not to eat those five cheese blocks!" Bofur yelled at his brother. As everyone is laughing, Nori pulls out a giant pink Vodka bottle. "Anyone up for truth or dare?" He grabbed white plastic cups for everyone and filled them all up with the pink liquid. "Okay _our_ rules are simple Ro, spin the bottle whoever it lands on has to either get a truth or dare. If you fail- you must drink all of the Vodka in you cup," Gloin explained as Nori pulled out another bottle. Balin then pulled Gloin over and whispered something in his ear. Gloin gulped and grabbed the cup Nori was about to hand me. "You won't have to drink, lassie." _Thank you, Balin!_

"Bofur, truth or dare?" Nori asked after the bottle landed on him. "Can we do both?" he politely asked. Dwalin shook his head no. "Then I'll choose the ever wonderful-dare."

Nori rubbed his hands together, "I dare you to… drink your entire Vodka- stand on top of the table and sing." Bofur chugged the vodka down. In his drunken mood, Bofur stood on top of the long table and burst into song. "There's an inn, there's an inn…" he began followed by all of the others. He jumped down and spun the bottle landing on Ori. "Truth or dare?" He asked the youngest one who was immediately grabbed by Dori. "Don't you dare do it! It isn't right- none of it." He said acting like a mother. Dori spun the bottle for Ori and it sadly landed on me. "Truth or Dare?" Bofur asked. _Okay, I want to make friends- and I'll be a wimp if I pick truth, but they might make me do something horrible if I choose dare._ I bit my lip. "…dare…" I replied instantaneously regretting it. "Okay, since you're new to this- I'll be light- impersonate Thorin Oakinshield," he said.

Well it's not that bad. That's when I begin to think if Thorin walked in- I'm dead. So, reluctantly, I stand. "I'm Thorin Oakinshield. I'm an angry guy who has anger management meetings every day! I hate anyone in the Mirkwood city limits! Blah, Blah, Blah I told you for the last time no drinking here! You work at Durin Industries- leading company in Angst Clubs!" I improvised, while deepening my voice. I bowed and sat back down. Dwalin was next. He picked Dare. "…Twerk while FaceTiming Thranduil, Mayor of Mirkwood," I said when he grabbed a laptop. We watched as the Mayor replied to the FaceTime.

"Yes? What is it you want?" he impatiently asked.

Dwalin turned around and twerked in front of him. "Oh its, its hideous! The monster! I'm blind!" the mayor cried out. Dwalin then congratulated himself by drinking his vodka. Bombur was next. He picked truth. "Is it true you're a ladies man and how many children do you have?"

Bombur gulped, "I attract many ladies and I have twelve children." Nori rolled his eyes, "did you happen to eat all of your children?" Bombur then picked Nori. "I dare you to nibble Dwalin's ear." We all stared over at Bombur. "I'm not doing that you pervert- might as well ask me to hide the zucchini too," Nori said with Dwalin screaming no. Nori drank his Vodka.

Balin refused to go, saying he was too old for this. Nori picked Gloin- who quickly picked truth. "Is your brother secretly your wife?" his brother asked, joking with him (Which didn't make any sense). "Yes and you are a very beautiful today, my wife," Gloin answered making lovey- dovey faces at Oin. "That's just creepy and we need much more vodka for that kind of talk," Nori said passing the bottle around having everyone get drunk, including Ori.

I'm laughing so hard I barely notice my boss has entered, silencing everyone.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?!" He screamed, "I leave for thirty minutes and this is what happens! My employees getting drunk! Nori as much as you like bringing _unwanted_ things in, it's not helping us with the company. Second Bombur clean up the mess you made with your butt. Bofur quit getting on top of my table and singing." I begin playing with my black dress pretending I didn't see any of that.

"And you-" he stands in front of me.

I gulped waiting for 'you're fired!' "Take Fili and Kili home now so they don't hear me when I _fire_ these idiots." He said. _Not what I was expecting._

"Hmm, I thought you were going to say 'you're fired'. Also can I stay?" I replied. He raised a brow. "Would you like me to?" he questioned. I smiled at him. "Nope," I walked out when Fili and Kili jumped up from their seats.

"Yay! We're very hungry." Fili said. I fixed my grey scarf before putting their coats on. "We want eggs," Kili added as he licked his lips, dreaming of ten more eggs. "Well we could have brunch," I replied as we walked out into the autumn wind. Erebor is very weird with its seasons. Kili looked up at me, probably wondering what the crap brunch was. "Brunch is when you have breakfast for lunch, or is it lunch for breakfast. I could ask Bilbo but I would hate to ruin his perfectly boring day." I explained.

The two laughed. As we walked along the streets the boys pulled me into Gondolin- a toy shop with fake swords and stuff that attracts young boys. I have never been in there but there's a first time for everything.

The two split off to different directions. "Hey! Fili! Kili!" I yelled. If only I had a twin or a clone, this would be easier. Kili made a beeline for the bow and arrows Fili went to the swords and daggers.

Luckily the aisles were next to each other. Kili was wide eyes for a brown bow and arrow. Fili was drooling over the daggers. "Can I? Can I?" Kili whined holding onto the bow for dear life. Fili ran over with a sword. "Please Ro! Please." I reluctantly brought them to the cash register. The cashier was an auburn haired girl by the name of Tauriel. I paid for them not noticing Kili being attracted by her. His cheeks became as bright as her hair. "Hey, I've got two quarters here. I'll go get us two gumballs and we can talk." Tauriel turned bright red after he made the notion. I, then, grabbed him and we walked to the exit when the store started buzzing. Tauriel walked over and pulled out a dagger from Fili's hood. "Forget something?" I asked as she kept pulling out more and more. He'd step over a bit, she'd find another one. Then she grabbed into my pocket and pulled out one. "Dude!" I exclaimed. Fili turned bright red. "Apparently he was having too much fun," Tauriel replied. "Ya, apparently. I'm sorry," I said staring daggers at him.

When we left, I let out everything I wanted to yell at Fili. "I'm sorry, but they were so cool looking!" he exclaimed. I ran my hands over my face, giving up.

…

"So how is it? A week later?" Bilbo asked as I FaceTimed him. "Fili almost walked out of a store with fake daggers hidden _everywhere_!"

He chuckled. I stifled out a laugh too. "So… do you miss me?"

"Yes of course I do! It's so quiet here, I'm going crazy."

"Awe, well it's good to know my deafening speech is missed."

I thought for a moment, "You know, we still need a cook-"

"-NO! Absolutely not!"

"Just get Gandalf or a friend of yours to take care of the café," I replied.

"No the second I'm gone Lobelia Sackville-Baggins will take it from me! I caught her stealing the silverware once."

"'The silverware'?" I repeated.

"I have to stay and take care of Bag End."

"But it will be an unexpected journey."

He thought for a second. "You're not letting me out of this are you?"

I smiled, "it will be good for you."

He groaned. "Ugh fine! I'll be there soon."

…

Bilbo regretted saying yes already. He closed shop and headed to his house also called Bag End.

"This will be the death of me." He said to himself as he packed. He grabbed his red blazer and green vest to set out for the morning plane ride. Then as planned he went to bed.

When he woke up the next morning it was too late. 7:40- that was too late. 40 minutes late to be precise. "Oh I won't have any time to do anything!" he exclaimed. His plane left at 8:30. Bilbo quickly changed. Grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

"Mr. Bilbo! Where are going?" a man yelled to him.

"Can't stop now, already late!"

"Late for what?"

"I'm going on an adventure!"

 **A/n: Whoo! He's going on an adventure. (Lobelia we're watching you). Review! Down Below! I love hearing feedback. Please! And yes I updated this chapter. Sorry if I confused any of you. Thanks MutteringsofMadness for the help!** **J**


	4. Day 7 and a half

I was dreaming when a firm knock on the door woke me up. "Wha-what?" I yawned. A blonde head peeked in. "Can we sleep with you? Kili keeps thinking someone is under the bed." I yawned again before flipping the covers over so they could snuggle up. "So what is under your bed?" I asked while pulling my knees to my chest. Kili snuggled up closer to me, "an Orc." I immediately froze. Orcs were a terrorist group in Mordor; they have been watching and waiting for something. Their leader was named Azog- he gave me nightmares. Azog is supposedly after someone in Erebor (says the news).

"How do you know they're under your bed?" I said trying to figure out why I'm more protective than their uncle, who probably sleeps with a sword. "We heard roaring…and we were terrified, so we came in here," Fili explained. I stood up and opened my door and peeked out into the dark hallway.

"Are you sure?" I whispered when they each grabbed onto my pajama pants. Just then we heard a giant roar. I jumped so quickly that I flopped onto the floor followed by Fili and Kili. "Told you," Fili said.

"Do you happen to have a lion somewhere?" I asked when the two shook their head no. I walked over to my nightstand and pulled out my sliver flashlight. "Looks like we have a mystery on our hands boys," I joked while turning on my flashlight and walking over to the boys' room.

"It's under there!" Kili exclaimed. Fili got on top of a chair, jumped over to the bookshelf, then jumped again to the bed. Kili took a more careful approach. He stood on top of a pillow, jumped onto the side of the bookshelf, and carefully climbed up onto the bed. Just then we heard another roar, this time fainter. Wait, if the sound was in here wouldn't the sound be louder or did I learn nothing in science class. "Guys, I don't think it's an Orc- the sound would be louder if it was in here," I explained.

Fili face palmed his head, "Kili! I told you there was no monster!" He said as Kili weakly laughed. I walked over to Kili and gave him a tight hug.

"That completely fine, we all have our moments. Plus, Fili you were scared too." Fili quickly looked down at his feet. One mystery solved. One still unanswered. What or who made that noise? We walked back out into the hall when we heard it again. It was loud and deep, like an engine roaring. I stepped a bit in front of me and behind me, to find out where the noise was louder and softer.

"You stay here," I said to the boys while walking down the steps. The sound was getting louder by each step I took. When I reached the end of the steps I almost busted out laugh, but bit down on my lip to prevent myself.

"What is it?" Kili quickly asked when I came back up.

"The rare… Thorin Oakinshield's snoring." I said laughing. "He's down on the couch- apparently couldn't sleep in his bed. Okay, go get some sleep." The two obeyed and walked to bed with Fili griping to his brother.

 **A/n: So cute! I couldn't help myself but do this chapter. Yes I know its short but the next chapter won't.**


	5. Day 8

**Day 8**

I woke up to my phone ringing. Five text messages from Bilbo and 3 calls from him. _WHERE THE CRAP ARE YOU?_ "Uh oh, I forgot!" I jumped up and grabbed gym shorts, a t-shirt, and flip flops and ran out the door.

…

"I'm going to kill you!" Bilbo exclaimed. I weakly smiled before grabbing his carry-on. "Sorry I overslept…" I admitted. Fili and Kili couldn't sleep last night, so they decided to bunk with me. I explained to him of last night and what happened. "Well…I guess that _is_ a legitimate reason. Anyways I'm so glad to see you!" Bilbo said, hugging me around the neck.

…

"So the workers actually got drunk?!" Bilbo asked as we sat in the back of a taxi cab.

"Yes, they started playing _their_ version of truth or dare and half of them ended up drunk. They probably all got fired too, but it's partially my fault. They wanted to get me used to them and decided a game was a good was for me to get to know all of them." I explained.

Bilbo chuckled to himself before looking at his phone.

The taxi pulled up to a horse and buggy. Just then Bilbo started sneezing. "Blasted horse hair. It's messing up my sinuses." He groaned while stuffing his hand in his blazer pocket. "Stop! I have to go back!" he yelled at the driver "I left my handkerchief!"

The taxi driver rolled his eyes before digging into his pocket. He pulled out a dirty wet napkin, "here." Bilbo looked at it for a second before taking it. Then Bilbo rolled down the window and tossed it as if it had no value whatsoever. I stared at for a second. _Did he just?_

"He's going to kill you…" I whispered to him.

…

When we reached the suite Fili and Kili sat at the bar waiting for breakfast. "Fili, Kili- this is Bilbo Baggins," I introduced as Bilbo casually smiled at the two. Kili walked over.

"Can you make eggs?" he politely asked. I laughed and grabbed Bilbo's stuff and took it to his room. "I probably need to change…" I said to myself while looking at my reflection in the full length mirror.

I walked back to my room and changed into a long grey short sleeve shirt, a maroon scarf, jeans, and brown booties. I looked at myself one last time before putting on my _A_ necklace.

…

"WE WANT EGGS!" Kili shrieked at Bilbo, who was standing on top of the piano. "RO!" Bilbo cried out when I walked back out of the hallway. I stared at the situation. Kili had his bow and arrow and screaming at Bilbo, who was on top of the piano. Fili had his sword and was on the other side of the piano, in case Bilbo decided to run to his room.

"HELP!" Bilbo yelled.

"WE WANT EGGS!" The two cried out to me.

I walked into the kitchen. "Who wants eggs?" I asked. Fili and Kili dropped everything and ran over to the bar.

"Can I get down?" Bilbo asked.

I tried my best not to laugh but I couldn't and I began to laugh uncontrollably. "Stop it!" Bilbo yelled out after he got down. He walked over and pulled out the box of eggs. "You created monsters." He simply added as I made a defense pose. "No _you_ did by telling me how to make eggs." I said while sitting down on the brown sofa.

Just then a thud went off and Thorin walked down the steps, his eyes set on his Arkenstone phone (or APhone for short). "Good morning." I said looking up. He mumbled something incoherent and continued to walk.

"Right back at you!" I replied trying to be a little humorous.

Bilbo made some joke and Fili and Kili started laughing.

…

"I don't get why people think I'm going to be there for you always." Bilbo said to me as we watched some boring news channel. "Maybe because you are pretty much my only friend." I said as if having no friends was no big deal. He shook his head at me.

"What?" I questioned.

"How can you say that, you and Aragorn were good friends growing up, remember how you were devastated when he left?" He said to me in his fatherly tone. "That's because he was my brother, not my best friend. And it just shocked me that's all."

Bilbo shook his head again.

"Ro, once in life will you please show vulnerability. You don't always have to put this strong, tough girl image on all the time."

"Bilbo…"

 **A/n: Sorry for the long wait. I have been busy um…updating my other book, reading fanfics, school work (woot!), and being sick and stuff like that. Hopefully I will be able to add more to this. And ya I know this one is probably terrible. Believe me I know. Anyways…till next time!**


End file.
